


Princess

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Deal With It, Johnny is the best new Disney princess, M/M, Modern AU, Shopping, They're cute-, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Pony buys Johnny a princess dress.Prompt 7 - Cosplaying.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 24





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 of the 30 day otp challenge- This one is kind of off- i didn't know what to do, but i wanted to write something with Johnny liking dresses?? so??? i tied them together and bam- I guess it counts as cosplay-

The two boys were mindlessly walking through the mall, stopping now and then to window shop, buy something from a gumball machine or attempt to ride one of the mall rides meant for children. 

They were walking around, not yet having gone into any of the stores, that is until Johnny spotted something in one of the store windows on their way by. He stared wide-eyed at the sparkly pink princess dress, making Pony give him a questioning look and shake his head lightly. 

“Ya like it?” Johnny perked up surprised, and nodded slowly- slightly scarred he’d judge him and want to leave him. “Do… do ya want it?” 

“Huh?” 

“Do you want the dress, Johnny?” 

“I- I appreciate the offer but- Pony it’s so expensive I-”

“I have enough. Just answer the question.”

Johnny stared at him in disbelief, but nodded. Blushing intensely as they walked into the store. Pony was able to buy the dress with no questioning from the cashier, and only a few confused glances from customers. 

“Thank you…” Johnny mumbled once they were out of the mall. “Don’t mention it” 

Once they got back to the Curtis’s place, Johnny immediately tried the dress on, of course needing a little bit of reassurance at first, but eventually he agreed. 

“U-uh- Pone? Could you help me tie the back up?” he nearly whispered it, but Pony heard and got up to help, smiling all the way through it. 

After he was done, Johnny turned around. “H-how do I look?” he asked uncertain, his face a deep crimson. 

“You look amazing, Johnnycake- can’t believe I didn’t think of putting you in a dress sooner” 

“WHAT-”

Pony shrugged, lightly kissing Johnny on the lips before pulling away and smiling.

“You’re my beautiful little princess”


End file.
